1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera for photographing an object onto a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera capable of changing over between a real focal length photographing mode or normal photographing mode for photographing a real focal length photographing range or normal photographing range on a film and printing said range and a pseudo focal length mode in which a range narrower than the real focal length photographing range is indicated and indicated range alone is printed, has already been proposed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 26721/79 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844.
It is necessary for proper handling of the camera to indicate the selected photographing mode and range printed on the photographing paper because the selection of the photographing range is based on the selected mode.